


behind the scenes

by byershopper



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, jealous raquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byershopper/pseuds/byershopper
Summary: Angsty, Fluffy serquel one shots.I'm not an expert at writing but here we go!Also, trigger warning because some these stories will include explicit content. So please, be aware!
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. "you're still here."

Sergio woke up to muffled cries, soft whimpers and legs pushing and kicking under the sheets. This was not the first time he woke up alarmed, to the sight of a dreaming Raquel struggling to fight off the man who had hurt her countless of times. The first time he had ever witnessed her like this, he was in her bed, they had just made plans to move away to Palawan. He couldn't sleep so he laid on his side the whole night, admiring the beautiful woman he had come to know and care for. But when she began to cry out, he became paralyzed. It was like all the pain she felt, he felt as well. He began shaking her, calling out for her name and when she finally awoke, Raquel couldn't help but gasp out loud, mistaking the man figure in her bed as Alberto "Please don't!" she flinched, putting both her hands up as if she were to surrender. Sergio felt his heart break into a million pieces, all he wanted to do was scoop her small frame into his arms, kiss away her pain and give Alberto a slow and painful death. But he was careful with her "Raquel" he called out softly, "It's me, it's Salva" Raquel hesitantly opened her eyes "Salva" she breathed, posture still tense. 

But this night, something felt different. It was much more severe, her cries were louder, she pushing and kicking and talking.. she was _talking_.

**_In Raquel's Nightmare.._ **

_She came home to a mess, an absolute mess. Shit everywhere. Broken glass on the floor, something wet and sticky splattered on the walls and her clothes, her damn clothes all thrown out into the living room. Raquel carefully entered the house, setting her things on the table "Alberto?" she called out, afraid. She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and she prepared herself mentally and physically for what was about to come for her. Today was the day she was going to stand up for herself. "Coming home so late huh?" he spat his words at her, fists clenched "It's 7pm Alberto. I always come home during this hour. Where is Paula?" she attempts to change the subject "She's at your sisters. Stop changing the subject and listen to me carefully." He demanded, walking closer to her. "What the fuck did I tell you, about wearing that blouse?" he growls "Are you trying to get people's attention Raquel? Are you purposely trying to hurt me with this?" He tugs on her blouse "Don't fucking touch me!" She gathers the courage to say out loud, moving away from him "I don't know why you do this mí amor, I provide so much for you, for Paulita but you still wan't to gain attention from other men.." he glares at her "I'm not trying to get attention, I just thought this top would look beautiful on me." she replies, voice about to crack. Alberto lets out a loud laugh "beautiful?" he questions, looking down at her "who would find you beautiful?" and with that, the tears begin to fall down her cheeks "you wanna know what you really look like?" he puts his face in hers "a whore. you look like a whore" he shoves her into a wall "Alberto, please." no. this can't happen again._

_He smiles at the sight of her "if you wanna dress like a whore, look like a whore, act like a whore then you'll get treated like a whore. take your fucking pants off" he demands. When she does nothing, her grabs her arm and drags her into their room "you know for a respectable cop such as yourself, you're pretty disrespectful to your husband." he begins to take his belt off "Alberto I do! I do respect you, what the fuck?!" he shakes his head and pushes her onto the bed "I don't wanna hear it. Now shut your mouth." he rips her blouse open as she feels more tears escaping her eyes "I don't want to do this. I'm not in the mood. Stop." she tries pushing him off but he's too heavy. Alberto covers her mouth with his large hands "This is what you deserve-"_

_\--_

She sits up, out of breath, beads of sweat rolling down her almond skin. Letting out a loud cry, she wraps her arms around Sergio. But he's cautious, he does't want to scare her, so he doesn't touch her. Raquel doesn't feel his warmth, but she needs him so bad "hug me back Sergio, please" she is practically begging "please" she whimpers. When she finally feels him around her, her whole body relaxes "It was horrible Sergio. I remembered everything. Every single thing he did to me." she cries some more. Sergio cups her face in his hands "I'm here, love. I'm here for you." 

Raquel rested her head on his chest, arms still wrapped around him, as if he was her shield and protection. They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them talking. Sergio patiently waiting for her to speak "he raped me." she finally said out loud. His heart began to beat rapidly "what?" he moved the hair out of her face to look into her eyes "I was used to his beatings" she croaked brokenly "I took his slaps to the face, his punches and kicks to the stomach... I took every object he threw at me" she continued "but then he raped me... and that, I couldn't take." Sergio saw red, he would make sure that Alberto would fucking rot in a jail cell, he would start a war for Raquel. "I'm broken, he broke me." she said, smiling a little "I'm weak-" she gets cut off "you are not weak Raquel." Sergio interrupts her "please love, don't call yourself that." now he's the one practically begging. He brings her up to look at him "You are the strongest woman- person I have ever met." he says "You endured eleven years of marriage to that monster but you're still here." Sergio lists down "I broke your heart because I lied, but you're still here." he continues, ashamed "you took a chance and moved your family to the Philippines to be with me, that's bravery!" she bites her lip, tears forming in her eyes once again " and now you're here, learning about how to pull of the second biggest and greatest heist ever" he pauses "Raquel you're a survivor. you're my hero, you saved me. So please do not say that you are broken or weak because you are the exact opposite. 

"I'm so thankful for you, Sergio Marquina." she gives him a peck on the lips "Well it took me a long time to find you, I would never dream to lose you ever again." he replies.


	2. "you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is caught in the middle after a heated argument with Raquel and Paula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for giving this chapter a shot
> 
> story is set in Palawan.

Raquel Murillo may be a strong willed, stubborn ex-cop but the one thing she always seemed to lose at was fighting with her daughter. Her eleven-year old daughter. It all happened so quickly, it began as a disagreement but then hurtful words were thrown around and it soon escalated into a bigger argument. They were all gathered in the dining room, Raquel and Sergio were fixing something up to eat while Paula sat around the dining table "But mama, it'll only be a few hours! I'll be back for dinner" the blonde haired child whined "The answer is no, Paula" Raquel says sternly "Mama please! all my other friends are going. I'll be the only one missing out." Paula refuses to give up which only irritates Raquel more, turning her back to look at her daughter "You don't have to go everywhere your friends go and you don't have to do everything _they_ do." she stares as Sergio stays silent, he felt it wasn't his place to get involved. He was raised around men and was barely exposed to the other sex (until he met Raquel of course.) but he simply did not have enough experience to have an opinion. Paula is aware of this, she knew she had Sergio under her thumb "Sergio" the young girl calls, which makes the good ol' criminal mastermind turn around uncomfortably to face her "Yes, dear." he replies shakily "Can you please convince mama to let me go?" she asks with big, puppy dog eyes. But before Sergio can fuck everything up with a 'Yes' response, Raquel grabs a hold of him as a warning "Where is it you plan on going?" he asks back, gaining an exasperated sigh from Raquel "Well Layla's mom is back from America so as a welcome back, they're going sailing on their new boat!" Paula explains "And they're gonna have lots of _Cassava Cake_ \- the one I really, really like!" she continues to express. But as much as Raquel loves to see her daughter finally be happy about something, it's going to be a no this time "I'm sorry Cariño, but you are not allowed to go. You're only eleven, maybe when you're older." she lowers her tone to let Paula know that this is not some kind of punishment, but a decision made for her safety.

This makes Paula stand up in rage "You always do this!" she exclaims as Raquel widens her eyes "You always said 'No' to me when we still lived in Spain, you always said 'No' to papa and you're always ruining everything!" Paula expresses "You ruined papa's life, you ruined your _job_ and now you're ruining my life!" the tears begin to start pouring out of the little girls eyes "You brought me to the Philippines without letting me say goodbye to _my home_ , my old friends and my papa" she declares. Raquel struggles to find a response, it felt like every word that had come out of Paula's mouth was a stab in the heart. She had no idea Paula felt that way and quite frankly she wondered how long her daughter had been harbouring those thoughts "Paula" she lets out a shaky sigh "You are not going." she repeats herself, but this time her voice sounds hoarse and broken. As soon as Paula stomped away into her room, Sergio quickly makes his way to Raquel when he sees her eyes welling with tears "Mi amor" he calls as she shuts her eyes in pain "I'm fine" she puts her hand up and walks away into their room. It was clear she did not wan't to talk about it right now. 

For the rest of the day, the house stayed silent. Paula refused to come out of her room and Raquel avoided every living soul, the negative energy was so strong that even Marivi felt down during dinner time and went to bed early, leaving Sergio eating alone. 

When he entered their room, he found Raquel laying in bed, her back turned away from him "I brought you some dinner" he says, making his presence known. When he doesn't get a response, he walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed "talk to me, please." Sergio pleads, running a hand on her arm _silence_ "You need to start learning how to say no and stop making me look like the bad guy." she glares at him as he stares back at her confused "Raquel, all I did was ask her what the plan was" he explains himself while Raquel shakes her head "That made her think you were interested!" she finally sits up "Well I was interested." he replies, looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Yeah- so to her, you're the man that's cares about _her_ _plans_ and I'm the nazi bitch that has to say no." she scolds "My daughter thinks I ruined her life-" she gets interrupted "You know she doesn't mean that, kids say shit they don't mean all the time!" Sergio tries to reassure her but it only makes things worse "No!" she gets out of bed and starts pacing "See Sergio, this is what you don't understand..." "Explain to me then!" he responds quickly as Raquel groans and lets her emotions get the best of her "You don't know anything about kids at all- and you don't know anything about Paula- because you are not her father". The room fell so silent that you could hear Raquel's heart racing. They both stared at each other, the pained look on Sergio's face clearly displayed "Then who is?" he asks, genuinely curious for Raquel's answer. Yes, Paula was genetically related to Alberto, but he is not her father. He never was and he never will be. Raquel opens her mouth to apologize but Sergio beat her to it "I'm going for a walk." he says, exiting out of the room.

Raquel shakes her head in disappointment _everybody is just turning against me today_ she thinks. She couldn't bear the thought of ending the night with two of the most important people in her life, be angry at her. So she decides to run after him "Sergio!" she calls out, but he continues to walk away until he steps foot outside, in which he takes the time to take in the breezy, humid air. "Sergio" she calls once again and joins him, they both take a quick pause to appreciate the good things life had thrown at them. Then she turns to him and takes his face in her hands "Look at me" she tells him when he first avoids her gaze "I'm sorry" she apologizes "You were right when you said 'kids say shit they don't mean all the time' because I definitely didn't mean what I said." she smiles when he lets out a small laugh "I'm sorry for what I said." Raquel repeats "You have become such a great role model to Paula, I know she looks up to you. I see it in her eyes when I watch her listen to you. You welcomed us into your home and you treated Paula like your own daughter- I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us." she looks up at him, arms wrapped around his body "You are the father every child deserves and the man everybody wish they had in their lives". Sergio had always believed he didn't need love to live a great life but in this moment, he had never been so wrong.

The next morning, Paula still hadn't come out of her room and Raquel wondered where that child ever got her genes of stubbornness from. Of course, Sergio knew but he decided to keep the answer to himself "Paula Vicuña, come down for breakfast please. We have a lot to talk about." Raquel shouts from the kitchen and a few minutes later, a shy, guilty faced Paula finally showed up "Well it's nice to have you join us for breakfast, have a seat" Sergio welcomes her as the blue eyed girl stands still, her posture giving away how anxious she felt "Paula we wanted to talk to you about yesterday-" "I'm sorry mama." she blurts out "I know my words hurt you. I don't _have_ to go to the trip, I can just stay here." she spills as Raquel and Sergio glance at each other "Cariño come here" Raquel encourages her. Paula comes closer but she's cautious and looking down at her feet "Why did you change your mind?" the dark haired woman asks, lifting her daughter's chin so she can look into her eyes "You and Sergio were fighting about me- and the last time somebody fought over me, you and papa got divorced." Paula exchanges looks with both adults "I don't want you to break up because I love Sergio too, mama" Raquel pulls her daughter in for a hug as Sergio extends his arm to give Paula a rub on the back "Mi hija, I hope you know that will never happen" Raquel tries to reassure her but she is still unconvinced "You won't ever have to worry about losing me because I love you too, Paulita" Sergio confesses and that put such a big smile on Paula's face, Raquel could burst. "Now about the sailing trip.." Raquel begins "I will talk to Layla's mother first- okay?" Paula gasps and starts jumping up and down "Okay! Okay!' she starts agreeing "Gracias, gracias, gracias!" she bombards her mother's face with kisses "Thank you papa Sergio for giving us the best life ever!" she exclaims happily.

Sergio and Raquel watch her in shock, like Paula had just said her first word as a baby "Papa Sergio?" the man asks quietly, afraid that he'll scare her and she'd take it back "You don't like?" Paula stops in her tracks, looking sensitive as ever "No I-" Sergio was speechless "Oh." the girl's shoulder fall back "No! I meant- I love it i-i love it. Say it again!" he smiles widely as Raquel watches the sight in awe. They were truly living the best life ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.  
> english is not my first language.


	3. "fading into grey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is hiding something from Raquel, so she pushes to find out.  
> Angst from start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is set in Palawan.
> 
> "How long can I try to pretend  
> That it’s all in my head  
> Cause I just don’t wanna forget  
> what we were feeling  
> Regret that we were gold"
> 
> \- Billy Lockett

It had been a week now, a week of feeling disconnected with Sergio. She first felt it when he drew himself back from a kiss, and he became uninterested in doing anything intimate, he refused to look her and barely said a word to anyone. When she brought it up, he played it off as feeling 'under the weather' but Raquel knew that was pure bullshit and he was hiding something from her. The whole time, Raquel was backtracking through everything she did, wondering if she had _said something_ or _done something_ to make him pull away and act so closed off. When Raquel woke up alone in bed for the seventh time, she decided it would be the last time that happened. She had about a hundred thoughts going through her head and felt a mix of emotions. She hopped out of bed, ready to give Sergio a piece of her mind "pendejo" she muttered "cabrón" she continued to call him names under her breath. But when she found him standing near the ocean, shirtless and looking like a delicate feather, her face softened and her heart ached for him. Sergio was going through something difficult and he felt he had to endure it alone, _that's why_ he was pulling away, not because she had done anything _wrong._ She let out a breath of relief. 

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his lean body and held him close, tightening her grip to cage him in. She won't let him have the chance to run away, and to her surprise, he doesn't push her away this time but simply takes in her comfort "Sergio" she whispers when she feels he's still tense, he hums in response "Tell me what's on your mind" she tells him "There's nothing to say" he mutters, cold and emotionless- he didn't mean it to sound that way, it's just how it came out. Raquel furrows her brows and stands in front of him "Actually there's a lot to say" she begins "You can start by explaining why you've been pulling away from me." she says, hands on her hips. He looks away from her "I'm sorry if that's how you perceived it. It wasn't my intention to hurt you- I-." he tries to explain as she reads him "How am I supposed to believe anything you say when you can't even look me in the eye." she says quietly, afraid the hurt would show in her voice "Sergio" she takes his face in her hands "I'm right here, I can listen- " she gets cut off "I wish I could tell you. But I can't- not right now." Sergio grits through his teeth as she turns away, on the verge of tears "You can't or you won't?" Raquel asks, afraid of his response. Thankfully, he doesn't say anything but instead offers a hand on her shoulder.

Then she faces him once again, eyes red and teary "You know this is what you do... y-you keep pushing me away every time an inconvenience occurs" she chides as he shakes his head in protest "Stop doing that!-" she demanded, getting frustrated "-You can't handle it, Raquel!" he argues, staring at her "There are things about me that I don't want you to know- just like _you_ have things you don't want me to know. So please, just stop asking and stop pushing it." This makes Raquel point a finger at Sergio "Do not tell me what I can or can't handle." she warns, getting defensive "And for the record, I've told you everything about myself." _every. single. detail "_ You _know_ my story and you _know_ my past- I opened up to you because I trust you, because I care about you." she confessed as tears come rolling down her face "You helped me rediscover myself and I only hoped I could do that for you as well. But it's clear that you just want to keep to yourself instead of trusting me that I can help you." Her voice breaks as she stares at him in disbelief.

-

The day was long and torturous, they both turned their backs on one other and it felt like _absolute hell._ They just wanted everything to go back to normal, to kiss each other deeply and apologize for being _so stupid_. It was just a matter of who was going to do it first. Raquel sat outside in the balcony, a cup of tea in her hands to calm her nerves, _maybe i should just go in there and apologize,_ she thought. So she got up to find Sergio, only to find him already standing right behind her "Raquel" he says, sounding tired and she instantly noticed how his eyes looked darker than usual. She gives him a small smile and he reciprocates "Listen, i'm not very good at expressing myself or talking about myself- especially when it comes to my past- and when I try to do so, my words always come out wrong." he formulates as she continues to let him speak "I thought about what you said- about why you chose to open up to me" he stammers as Raquel nods her head to encourage him to keep going "Well I trust you too, Raquel- you may be the only person I trust." he tells her, shrugging his shoulder "So show me." she requests and he takes her hand to guide her back to the bench where she was previously seated at, then he takes a seat beside her "I don't want to lose you." Sergio divulges, a sincere look on his face "But you won't. You can't." Raquel slowly shakes her head "You can't ever lose me, Sergio." she says, _why doesn't this stubborn man already know this?_

Sergio lowers his head and closes his eyes, having second thoughts about wether he should open up or not, Raquel notices this and puts a hand on his chest "Don't pull away from me now, please. I-I'm here for you, just- tell me anything, say anything!" she lifts his chin up as he takes one last breath before speaking up "Today is the anniversary of my brothers death." he finally announces "Brother?" she asks as he nods "Andrės." he reveals his brother's name as a tear escapes from his eye, and realization finally hits Raquel "He died so that we could all get away." Sergio takes his glasses off to wipe his falling tears but Raquel is quick to wipe them away for him "Everyone I care about either dies on me- or they die _for_ me- or both." he recounts "So for the longest time, I refused to believe in love" Sergio finally looks at her "But you changed me, you showed me what love is truly like." he tells her "And that's why I was pulling away from you, because I was afraid that letting myself love you would end up with me losing you." he admits, looking some place else to avoid her sparkling eyes. She bites her bottom lip, falling deeper in love with him as he sighs once more, tears continuing to roll down his cheek "When you said I helped you rediscover yourself- I disagree, because that was all you. You're a wonderful example of what true resilience is and I am so proud, that I got to witness you prosper." he finally lets down his walls, finally and fully lets himself be vulnerable around her. Raquel pulls Sergio in for a tight hug, running her hand in his hair and on his back, just taking in _all of him_ "I love you" she breathes out and she feels him swallow a big lump in his throat "And you don't have to say it back right now, because I already know you do. But I'm just putting it out there, for everyone to hear, Te amo." she reiterates and feels him relaxing under her arms.

_end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a big mess and SO short, but here it is anyways.  
> I was inspired by the song "Falling Into Grey" by Billy Lockett, you should give it a listen!


	4. "showing green"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel is jealous and Sergio teases her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for smut :)

She's grateful, of course she's grateful- I mean why wouldn't she be? Sergio's gang- Family is here, they travelled harsh waters just to get here, and they arrived safely! so why couldn't she just shake off this uneasy feeling? 

Everyone was gathered outside, sharing laughs and catching up with one another. They planned to start their journey tomorrow morning. So they swore to make their last day on the tropical island be the best, because neither of them knew if they were ever going to see the sun ever again. Raquel however, separated herself and stayed inside the house, leaning on the kitchen counter, carefully watching Paula and Cinci play in the sand and- keeping an eye on Sergio. Usually, watching him smile and slightly throw his head back while he laughed made Raquel happy. But for the past three days, nothing seemed to piss her off more than watching him _laugh_. She took a quick shot from the drink she was holding and then clenched her jaw, shaking her head at the revolting sight "Nobody could ever beat the professor...." she heard Tokyo say from afar. Raquel felt her blood physically boil inside of her. _Oh. Her._ she thought, _Tokyo was the problem._ She then turned her focus on the young woman, watching her hand glide up Sergio's arm, the way her eyes blinked flirtatiously at him- and the way they seemed to make each other laugh like a bunch of _fucking teenagers._

"Anybody could sense the jealousy you're shedding off right now." Denver says, making Raquel jump "What?" she turned to him "Where the hell did you even come from?" she gives him a look "I came in to get another drink, inspectora." he replies, emphasizing every word he said. Raquel rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Sergio and Tokyo "You have nothing to worry about." Denver smiles at her cheekily "They're just old friends- they've always been close" he continues, the alcohol getting to him "You should worry about Nairobi and the Professor- I mean _they_ were the ones that shared a bed" the man lets out _the_ laugh as Raquel grits her teeth at the new information she was learning "I don't care who he has slept with." she lies, showing green on her face "Denver! Inspectora! come join us! What are you doing in there?" Nairobi calls out as Denver watches Raquel give her a forced smile "I think you secretly do" he teases, receiving a death glare from her "I better go-" he begins to walk away, meeting Sergio at the door.

"Why don't you join us outside?" Sergio walks closer to her, giving her an inviting smile "I'm fine right here." she pays him no attention and continues drinking the cocktail Monica had conjured up for everyone. He puts his hands on her shoulders "Are you okay?" he asks, genuinely confused at how she was acting "Of course I am. Why would't I be?" Raquel says, becoming defensive and raising her brow at him. Sergio sighs and grabs a bottle of beer "You don't drink beer." she points out as he shrugs his shoulder "I don't. It's for Tokyo." he replies as she keeps a straight face "So you're not coming?" he asks as she shakes her head. When Sergio begins to walk away, she says something that makes him smirk.

"You and Tokyo are awfully close." her hears her say, making him hold in a laugh. _So that's why she's been acting up._

"What do you mean?" Sergio plays coy and walks back to her, trying to hide his nasty smile

"You two seem very- comfortable with each other." she swallows, struggling to hide her jealousy

Sergio thought very carefully at how he would respond next, but then he decided he would punish her just a little bit, for being a tease for the last three days. It drove him absolutely insane, "Comfortable how?" he pushed her buttons as she rolled her eyes in annoyance "Oh we're doing this? We're really doing this now?" she challenged, as her breathing hitched when he cornered and she could barely breathe "How would I know what you're talking about if you don't tell me" he breathed down her neck, giving her ear a nibble. This makes Raquel tiptoe and put a hand on his chest "Touching and all" she replies, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him closer "Oh touching, you say?" He runs his hand on her abdomen "Yes" she whispered, shutting her eyes in pleasure as Sergio leaves a trail of kisses and love bites on her neck "Keep your eyes open inspectora, you don't want anyone finding out what we're doing" he tells her as she does what she's told "And what _are_ we doing?" she asks, feeling his hands unzip her jeans. Sergio runs his thumb over her mouth "Don't ask questions, Love. Just feel" he whispers in her ear as she shudders, his arm supporting her back.

When he slips his hand in her underwear, she jerks forward, grabbing onto his shoulders, making him push back to stop her from making any sudden moves and attract attention "Don't move" Sergio tells her as she grunts when he inserts a finger into her "Don't tell me what to do." she tilts her chin forward "Okay. Do what you want." he smirks as he abruptly inserts a second finger and adjusts his wrist, hitting _that spot,_ making Raquel cry out. 

"Hey, are you guys okay over there?" Monica yells

Sergio gives Raquel an _I told you_ look "We're okay!" Raquel yells back, fighting hard not to moan out loud. Sergio had magical fingers and he worked on her beautifully. Every time he did this, she would lose all control over her body, it was like he had taken that right away from her. Raquel wished she had the power to control how her body reacted because- lets be honest, she was not a quiet lover and that was something she was always conscious of. 

She tried to stand still, but her knees were giving out "Sergio" she moaned as quietly as she could, unable to speak normally "Let's take this somewhere else, please" she gripped his shoulders. But Sergio shook his head "No. We're fine right here." he grinned, quoting her from earlier. Raquel didn't have the strength to sass him back, and she was afraid he would stop working his magic on her if she had said anything more, so she begged instead "Please, take me in the room." Raquel tried to hold it in as long as possible but he just kept hitting the right spots "I won't be able to keep my mouth shut when I come" she threatened, throwing her head back with her eyes shut closed, ready to let herself be free "That's why you're not coming." Sergio says, the tip of their noses touching. Before Raquel can protest, he withdraws his fingers from her, obtaining an angry groan from her.

Raquel stares at him in disbelief, her mouth wide open "It's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Sergio asks her as she makes a face "What the fuck are you talking about?" she asks, almost gasping for air as he lets out a chuckle "Earlier, you said you didn't want to come." he smiles smugly, and walks backwards "You're a fucking bastard." she said out loud, making everyone sitting outside turn their heads to them. Sergio put both his hands up in the air "It's what you wanted." he grins, leaving her flushed and unsatisfied.

She was going to get him back for it, and they both knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOW two chapters in one day.  
> I had a lot of free time today so I decided to spend it on writing Serquel fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Writing the part about Raquel's nightmare WAS a nightmare. I did not feel so good after finishing this story.  
> I hope you can get past my writing mistakes and understand the story otherwise.


End file.
